


Starvation and Biscuits

by inthelittlegenny



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Oneshot, Peter is starving to death. literally. (not literally - he's being dramatic), dad tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: This is my 65 fic posted on ao3, and I still haven't learnt how to title anything properly!Anyway, I, again, don't know what this is. I'm in a writing mood, but didn't have any ideas, so just went with whatever I thought about, and ended up with this. Does it make sense, who knows? But anyway,Thank you for reading, and Enjoy!





	Starvation and Biscuits

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 65 fic posted on ao3, and I still haven't learnt how to title anything properly!
> 
> Anyway, I, again, don't know what this is. I'm in a writing mood, but didn't have any ideas, so just went with whatever I thought about, and ended up with this. Does it make sense, who knows? But anyway,
> 
> Thank you for reading, and Enjoy!

Peter’s in the kitchen, watching as Wanda attempts to teach Vision how to cook. Stir-fry isn’t a complicated meal but…

“The recipe states one table spoon of vegetable oil, we need to measure the amount carefully.”

“Vision, the recipe is only a guide, you should trust your instincts.” She says, gently lifting the bottle from his grip, and dripping in an approximate amount.

Peter flops onto the island dramatically, arms outstretched, facing the pair working by the counter.

“I’m literally starving, when will it be done….” Peter moans, pouting when they look over at him.

“Mr Parker, your vitals indicate no current sign of starvation, though a few hours of sleep could help regain your-“ FRIDAY starts, immediately analysing Peter’s data, as indicated by Tony if he complained about feeling unwell.

“No, FRIDAY, that’s not what I meant.” Peter sighs, as Vision scan the recipe.

“Well Peter, to answer your question, the meal should be complete… when the chicken is golden?” Vision reads uncertainly. “Golden isn’t a measurement of time, unless we are referring to anniversary years, which if I remember correctly is 50 years.” He trails off, pondering the meaning.

“50 years! Vision, you are trying to kill me…” Peter groans dramatically.

Whilst Wanda explains the wording of the recipe to Vision, Peter rubs his eyes, and glances at the clock. It reads 20:15, and Peter just stares at it, waiting for the food.

20:27, and no progress seems to have been made. Peter notices a pack of biscuits further along the counter. How had he not noticed them before? He carefully takes his watch from his pocket – it’s a prototype for a more discreet webslinger, and one he can wear casually – and slips in on his wrist.

He pulls himself slowly along the counter, and Wanda sharply looks over. It happens in a split second, Wanda trailing his gaze towards the biscuits, and Peter sharply reaching out for them. Wanda flicks her fingers, the biscuits flying away, as Peter shots a web to hold onto them.

Soon enough, Peter is sailing through the air, holding onto the web, which is attached to the biscuits, being flown around by Wanda.

The elevator door then opens, with Tony Stark walking out of them. He’s scrolling on his phone casually, then looks up as suddenly a packet of biscuits fly over his shoulder, and is tackled by a flying kid.

Wanda manages to cushion their fall, with quick reactions, as Peter flops onto Tony, forgetting about the biscuits.

Tony expects Peter to start gushing out apologies, but instead he gets a cheeky grin, Peter’s head hanging over him.

“Hi Mr Stark!” He smiles, beaming down at Tony.

“Hey Kid, do you mind telling me what your plan was?” Tony says, finding Peter’s smile contagious, so replies with a laugh.

“You’ll save me, won’t you?” Peter says instead, not answering Tony’s question.

“Of course, Kid, from what?” Tony prompts, looking over at Wanda and Vision. They have turned away from the scene to resume cooking, whilst sharing biscuits between them, with less than innocent faces.

Peter follows his eyes and notices them eating the biscuits. He leaps up, and vaults the counter to snatch at the now empty packet.

“I can’t believe it, you are trying to starve me to death!” He wails, watching the limp packet lightly float down onto the counter.

“Who’s starving my kid to death?” Tony asks, dusting himself off after he picks himself up from the floor.

“No one, Peter’s being dramatic.” Wanda replies rolling he eyes, poking Peter in the ribs.

“I’m not, FRIDAY, tell Mr Stark how I almost died!” Peter says, waving his arms at Wanda to get her to stop poking him.

“Mr Parker has reported two incidents of starving to death today, Mr Stark. One approximately 15 minutes ago, and the other just now.” FRIDAY updates.

Tony rolls his eyes, but smirks at the friendly antics.

“FRIDAY, put in the regular Pizza order.” Tony says, and walks over to the couch. Peter rushes over, claiming his spot next to Tony before everyone else arrives.

“Thanks Tony, you’re a life-saver.” Peter whispers, snuggling further into Tony’s side. Tony chuckles to himself, and wraps his arm around the kid, squeezing him into a hug.


End file.
